


Mirage Voyage

by Lizalfo



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Crypto is a little shit but he can be a little nice. as a treat, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I made this all in one sitting at 1 in the morning paLEASE be nice to me, M/M, theres a LITTLE Octane/wattson but only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizalfo/pseuds/Lizalfo
Summary: Mirage hosts a Christmas party and ends up regretting it :( Crypto is here to help though :)
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Mirage Voyage

It was entirely dark, save for the lights inside and out of the Mirage Voyage. Everything was illuminated with harshly colored lights and everything was so loud. Mirage was the one who had suggested a party to celebrate the coming Christmas season, but he was starting to regret it. He didn’t feel good, mentally and physically.  
Everything was just.. way too much. He closed his eyes for a few moments while pouring another drink, trying to give himself at least a little break from everything going on around him.  
“Ey, amigo, you doin ok over there?” The voice was Octane’s. Mirage opened his eyes wearily, not really wanting to deal with the high energy legend right now.  
“Me? Oh yeah I’m fine… just.. thinking about uh. hot chicks.” He gave his best trademark “mirage” grin. God that was fucking stupid. Really stupid. Octane didn’t really say anything at that, just tilting his head at Mirage with furrowed eyebrows. Mirage knew he would probably go tell Lifeline to check up on him soon, or something else good-hearted that would ultimately inconvenience Mirage. He handed the drink to Octane, who almost immediately went back to chatting up Wattson at the bar after he grabbed it. She didn’t seem bothered by him at least. Mirage looked around and saw all the other legends mingling around the bar or near the front of the ship, perfect.  
He excused himself from his bar duties on the excuse of having to use the bathroom, and silently made his way to the back of the ship. Nobody was here but him, just what he wanted. He leaned on the railing of the ship and sighed, watching the smoke and exhaust rise from the ship and eventually dissolve into the night air. It was fairly therapeutic for a while, just watching it rise and disappear, but he soon heard the footsteps of someone coming down the stairs to the balcony he was on. Mirage turned around, already preparing himself for a long heartfelt conversation with Lifeline about his health and sleeping schedule, only to be met with.. Crypto? Honestly not the best person to see while feeling like shit. Mirage still wasn’t over how rude he was when they got paired together. He called him dumb! What’s a guy supposed to do?? Just let that go?  
Mirage turned back around, but raised his voice a bit so Crypto could hear him  
“What do you want?” He heard his voice break. Very uncool. He didn’t hear a response until Crypto was right next to him, to which Mirage looked at him with the worst glare he could muster at that moment. He was about to break into tears, and he was sure Crypto could tell. Crypto simply shrugged, “Nothing, really..”  
Crypto was going to make fun of him for being down here all by himself avoiding the party, but he saw Mirage’s eyes were glassy, and he wasn’t glaring at him with much bitterness at all. He was a bit surprised, honestly. Mirage never felt bad, right? I mean, what was there to feel bad about, he had everything. Fame, money, and power. But when Crypto looked at him, he didn’t even look like Mirage. He looked like someone who hasn’t slept in days, he looked like someone who has seen too much death. He looked like Elliott. For a moment, they weren’t legends and there were no Apex games. They were just normal people skipping out on a party.  
At this point, Mirage had already started crying. He didn’t look at Crypto, just kept his head on the railing and tried to stifle his erratic breathing. Crypto wasn’t the best at comforting people, but hell, he’d give it his best shot. He laid his hand on Mirage’s back, and started rubbing circles there, occasionally patting him and offering him a ‘It’s alright’ or ‘you’re okay’. And eventually, Mirage looked up from the railing, and up at Crypto with red and puffy eyes. He didn’t say anything, but he gave Crypto the biggest hug he could. Mirage had his face smashed into Crypto’s coat, but Crypto heard him mutter a “thank you” into the hug. Crypto looked down and gave him a small smile, even if he couldn’t see it.

**Author's Note:**

> AUGHH Thank you for reading :] please comment if you have anything to say !! I read all comments and I'll try to respond to every one <:]


End file.
